Cactus
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya ingin menjadi sepohon kaktus untuk Jongin. Sederhana, bukan? KaiSoo. Oneshoot. Yaoi / BL. Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo - Other...


**Cactus**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Other…**

**Genre : Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : Kyungsoo hanya ingin menjadi sepohon kaktus untuk Jongin. Sederhana, bukan? KaiSoo. Oneshoot. Yaoi / BL.**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves. This story is mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi. Boys Love. Typo(s). EYD Kacau. Alur berantakan. Dll…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemarin aku pergi ke _mall_ bersama dengan Sehun. Dan kau tau, Kyung? Sebuah toko kecantikan sedang memberikan diskon 75% untuk setiap produk _eyeliner_. Dan aku yakin, jika Baekhyun kuberitau, dia pasti akan segera menyeret Chanyeol untuk membeli semua produk itu." Luhan bercerita dengan cewetnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia hanya mendengarkan. Sesekali dia memandang malas pada temannya yang satu ini. Jika di tanya, Kyungsoo hanya akan bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak sama seperti Luhan ataupun Baekhyun yang akan histeris jika membicarakan _mall_ dan kecantikan ataupun perawatan tubuh. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya akan merasa bosan jika topik yang dibicarakan temannya hanya seputar itu.

Drrtt Drrrtt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Sambil mendengarkan Luhan yang terus berceloteh, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From : Park Chanyeol**

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat mendapatkan pesan dari sahabat _plus_ pacar dari Baekhyu itu. Dengan segera, Kyungsoo mengambil tas ranselnya dan berdiri hendak berlari keluar kelasnya.

"YAK! Kyungsoo-_ya_! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan kemudian menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Saking paniknya, ia sampai lupa kalau baru saja ia meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang berceloteh tanpa pamit.

"Aku ada urusan dulu, Luhan. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti lanjutkan lagi ceritanya. _Bye_…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi.

Luhan mendengus sebal. Tinggallah ia sendirian di kelas. Eum, sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian, karena masih ada siswa lain yang masih menghuni kelas. Tapi yang dimaksud Luhan, ia tidak lagi ditemani salah satu sahabatnya sehingga ia berpikir bahwa ia akhirnya sendiri sekarang.

"Ugh, Baekhyun kemana? Kenapa rapat lama sekaliiii~" Keluh Luhan. "Sepertinya aku ke lapangan basket saja. Menunggu Sehun selesai." Dan Luhan akhirnya beranjak dari kelasnya, menuju lapangan basket tempat pacarnya berlatih.

**.**

**From : Park Chanyeol**

'**Kyung! Jongin sedang di ruang kesehatan. Dia pingsan saat sedang berlatih basket. Cepat kemari!'**

Pesan dari Chanyeol terus berputar di pikiran Kyungsoo. Dengan segera, Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju ruang kesehatan kampusnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak itu?" Gumamnya sepanjang jalan. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jongin bisa pingsan saat ini.

Cklek.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan. Setelah masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang. Ada Hwang _Seosaengnim_ yang sedang memeriksa keadaan pria yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu, Kim Jongin.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin, Yeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil berbisik ketika sudah ada di samping Chanyeol. Matanya menatap lekat pada Jongin.

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau pasti, dia mendadak pingsan di tengah lapangan. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan, wajahnya sangat pucat. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Hwang _Seosaengnim_ jika sudah selesai di periksa." Jawab Chanyeol. Tidak di pungkiri kalau ia juga sangat khawatir pada keadaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Memang tidak seharusnya dia terlalu lelah." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Dia kuat, Kyung. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Chanyeol. "Ah, aku harus kembali ke lapangan. Sehun sudah menungguku. Jika Jongin sudah lebih baik, katakan padanya untuk lebih banyak beristirahat. Sampai nanti, Kyung." Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo, dan setelah pamit dan berterimakasih pada Hwang _Seosaengnim_, Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan untuk kembali pada latihan basketnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, menatap pada wajah Jongin yang sangat pucat sekarang. Tidak biasanya Jongin seperti ini, kecuali jika sedang memikirkan sesuatu terlalu keras dan terlambat makan.

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_…" Panggil Hwang _Seosaengnim_. Sepertinya guru kesehatan itu sudah selesai memeriksa Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Hwang _Seosaengnim_. "Sepertinya Jongin telat makan, dia pingsan karena perutnya yang kosong ditambah latihan yang terlalu berat hari ini. Dan… apakah Jongin sedang memiliki suatu masalah? Kesehatannya menurun. Asma dan jantungnya bisa kambuh kapan saja jika Jongin seperti ini." Jelas Hwang _Seosaengnim_. Ia tampak merapihkan tasnya dan menenteng tas tangan itu.

Kyungsoo tertegun. _Kesehatan Jongin menurun_. Satu kalimat itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir akan pria yang sedang berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau, _Ssaem_. Dia tidak bercerita apapun akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Kyungsoo. Nada bicaranya berubah lirih.

Hwang Tiffany, nama _Seosaengnim_ itu, hanya mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum. Jongin langganan ruang kesehatan. Jika Jongin memaksakan diri untuk berlatih basket dan terlalu lelah, maka ia akan berakhir dengan di periksa oleh Tiffany. Dan Tiffany juga tau, jika Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menjaga Jongin jika sudah begini.

"Tidak apa. Jika dia bisa makan teratur dan mengurangi kegiatan yang menguras tenaganya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan tolong, ajak Jongin untuk _sharing_. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa mengurangi beban yang sedang di pikirkannya." Tiffany tersenyum memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "_Gomawo, Ssaem_."

"Nah, tolong jaga Jongin, _ne_? Aku ada jadwal praktek di rumah sakit."

Setelah beramitan pada Kyungsoo, Tiffany melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Hwang Tiffany merupakan dokter yang bertugas di kampus ini. Dan dia biasanya hanya akan ada setengah hari, sedangkan dari siang dia selalu ke rumah sakit untuk praktek.

Kini, di ruangan itu hanya tinggal ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil kursi dan diletakkannya di samping kasur yang ditiduri Jongin. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya, sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin pelan.

Diusapnya tangan Jongin lembut sembari mulutnya yang membisikkan beberapa kalimat tentang harapannya agar Jongin segera bangun.

Duapuluh menit…

Tigapuluh lima menit…

Kyungsoo masih menunggu. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil, namun tidak jarang ia juga merengut sedih. Begitulah Kyungsoo.

Kalian tau Kyungsoo kenapa? Kyungsoo tidak pernah menangis, setidaknya di depan Jongin, dan untuk Jongin.

Alasannya? Sederhana.

Kyungsoo… hanya ingin menjadi sepohon kaktus kecil bagi Jongin.

"_Hyung_…" Jongin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, tangannya lebih erat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya terlukis kala Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut.

"Hey…" Sapa Kyungsoo. "Jadi, kali ini apa yang kau lewatkan, hm? Sarapan? Makan siang?"

Jongin hanya terkekeh. Kyungsoo memang sudah terlalu hapal dengan semua yang ada pada Jongin. "Semuanya, _hyung_." Jawabnya ringan. Jongin mencoba bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya, di bantu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini."

"Hehe, maaf."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Maklum sekali dengan Jongin yang seperti ini. Jongin memang lebih muda satu tahun dengan Kyungsoo. Pria dengan segudang aktifitas, tapi selalu melupakan hal terpenting yaitu makan. Jongin juga… sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan penyakit asma dan jantungnya.

Kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang menjaga dan memperhatikan Jongin, anak itu tidak akan pernah peduli pada apapun yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi? Kita pergi makan, ya?" Ajak Kyungsoo. Ini sudah jam dua siang, dan Jongin belum makan apapun dari pagi. "Restoran _Seafood_? Atau _Café EXO_? Kau pilih mau dimana…" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Kita makan di rumah dengan masakan ala _Chef_ Do Kyungsoo. Aku ingin sup dengan segala jenis sayur yang penuh dengan gizi." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tidak mau memasakkan sesuatu untukku, ya? Yasudah, aku tidak mau makan."

"A-ah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja… kenapa mendadak kau ingin sup dengan sayuran?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kan _Chef_ Do yang bilang sendiri kalau sayuran itu sehat apalagi untuk jantung. Dan aku, akan makan sayur yang banyak dan penuh gizi mulai sekarang asal itu masakan _Chef_ Do."

Oke.

Untuk sekarang, Kyungsoo memang harus tersenyum. Karena jarang sekali ia berhasil membujuk Jongin yang _notabene_-nya sangat susah makan sayur.

.

.

_Penampilanku yang dingin terlihat sederhana  
Aku terlihat suram karena duri yang muncul  
Jangan khawatir  
Karena bunga yang indah akan mekar sebentar lagi_

.

.

Sabtu sore.

Semilir angin menyapu rambut Jongin pelan. Berdiri diatas balkon rumahnya saat sore hari adalah hal paling menyenangkan untuknya. Rasanya tenang sekali.

Tangan Jongin menyentuh dadanya, tepat di bagian jantungnya.

Berdetak. Dan… normal.

"Aku harap akan terus berdetak seperti ini." Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, penglihatan Jongin menjadi gelap. Sentuhan lembut tepat menutupi wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum. Orang di belakangnya, Jongin tau siapa orangnya.

"Kau iseng sekali, _hyung_…" Ucap Jongin.

Orang di belakangnya itu hanya terkekeh kecil, kemudian melepaskan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mata Jongin. "Ketahuan, ya…"

"Aku sudah terlalu hapal denganmu, _hyung_… Jangan coba-coba makanya…" Jongin tertawa, menarik Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Mata mereka saling menatap untuk sejenak. Sabtu sore, diatas balkon, memang waktu dan tempat yang paling berharga untuk kedua insan itu. Entah kenapa, sejak mereka resmi berpacaran, dalam dua tahun terakhir balkon dan sabtu sore menjadi sejarah tersendiri untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Jongin." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Ia tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?" Jongin mengernyit. Penasaran dengan sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tadi di sembunyikannya. Sebuah pot kecil yang di bungkus cantik oleh plastik transparan dengan corak bintang kecil berwarna hijau muda. Tertanam kaktus kecil di pot itu.

"Kaktus?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, ini kaktus. Kau pernah tau apa harapanku?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti kaktus."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kaktus itu sangat kuat. Kaktus selalu tumbuh walaupun tidak disiram selama sekian lama. Kaktus selalu hidup walaupun ia berada di padang pasir yang panas dan tandus. Hebat bukan?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin.

Jongin masih menatap kekasihnya tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo beralih dari menatap Jongin menjadi menatap pada halaman depan rumah. Menerawang jauh pada suatu titik yang tidak terbatas. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti kaktus. Kaktus yang kuat dan kaktus yang selalu hidup. Selalu kuat dan selalu hidup untuk Jongin. Menjadi kekuatan untuk Jongin ketika Jongin terjatuh." Kyungsoo berseri-seri mengucapkannya. Menggenggam pot kecil itu semakin erat.

Jongin hanya memandang punggung Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil. Senyuman kecil tapi memancarkan seribu arti.

"Apa menurutmu kaktus itu jelek? Hmm, mungkin kaktus terlihat jelek dengan duri-duri yang tajam di tubuhnya. Sepertiku. Yang jelek dan tidak _special_. Tapi, aku tau kalau kaktus itu sederhana. Lama kelamaan, maka bunga yang cantik akan tumbuh pada kaktus. Sepertiku yang selalu disirami cinta oleh Jongin setiap waktu."

Kyungsoo berbalik kembali menghadap pada Jongin. Dan saat itu juga, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sangat erat, sampai Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang.

"Jongiiiinnn~…"

"Dari dulu, kau sudah menjadi kaktusku. Kau sudah berbunga. Dan kau selalu hidup dalam hidupku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mengelus punggung Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya.

.

.

_Jika suatu hari hati nanti hatimu terluka dan tanpa alasan air matamu menetes  
Ingatlah aku  
Aku akan menjadi sedikit kenyamanan untukmu_

.

.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Jongin di kampus. Sudah menanyakan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol, tapi mereka juga tidak melihat Jongin datang ke ruang olahraga tempat para anak basket berlatih. Sudah menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Bertanya pada teman-teman Jongin yang lain, tapi mereka bilang tidak mengetahui apapun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, sedikit melamun di kursinya. Masih di dalam kelas karena ia masih memiliki satu kelas lagi. Pikirannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Rasa khawatir semakin menerkam dirinya. Ia ingat apa yang di katakan Hwang _Seosaengnim_ waktu itu, saat Jongin tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah lapangan basket.

'_Dan… apakah Jongin sedang memiliki suatu masalah? Kesehatannya menurun. Asma dan jantungnya bisa kambuh kapan saja jika Jongin seperti ini.'_

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berceloteh heboh. Pikirannya benar-benar sedang tidak fokus pada sekelilingnya. Karena hanya satu nama yang ada di otaknya. Kim Jongin.

.

Ini sudah jam lima sore. Dan disnilah Kyungsoo, di depan rumah Jongin. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Jongin dengan keras, berharap Jongin menyahutinya dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi, pekerjaannya itu sia-sia, karena Jongin tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo semakin panik di buatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin? Mengingat penyakit jantung yang diidapnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mendobrak pintu depan rumah Jongin yang terkunci.

BRAK

Gebrakan pertama tidak berhasil. Cukup membuat bahu Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan akibat mendobrak dengan keras.

Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang. Kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya.

BRAKK

Kali ini, pintu terbuka lebar. Walaupun Kyungsoo harus meringis kesakitan akibat mendobrak pintu itu sendirian, tapi itu tak apa. Senyumannya tetap terkembang saat ia berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Satu hal yang Kyungsoo lihat saat masuk ke dalam rumah adalah… seluruh ruangan yang gelap. Semua gorden rumah tertutup dan tidak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan.

"Jongiiiinnn…" Kyungsoo berteriak. Memanggil Jongin yang tidak terlihat olehnya. Pencahayaan seadanya yang terpantul dari matahari terbenam melalui kaca yang di tutup gorden membantu Kyungsoo untuk melihat ke setiap ruangan.

Setelah tidak menemukan Jongin di seluruh ruangan, Kyungsoo berpikir tinggal satu lagi ruangan yang belum Kyungsoo lihat. Kamar Jongin. Dengan segera dan hati yang khawatir, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jongin.

Cklek.

Kyungsoo membuka kamar Jongin pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan milik kekasihnya tersebut. Hal yang dilihatnya masih sama, gelap.

"Jongin…?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Trek.

Kyungsoo menekan saklar di dekat pintu masuk untuk menyalakan lampu dan menerangi ruangan. Dan… berapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat melihat banyak botol yang berserakan di lantai. Kyungsoo tau itu adalah botol bekas minuman keras. Bekas rokok juga terlihat di setiap sudut kamar Jongin. Selimut dan bantal yang tidak pada tempatnya dan kondisi kasur yang sudah tidak berseprai lagi.

Sementara si pemilik kamar, terlihat meringkuk di pojok kamarnya. Matanya terbuka namun tatapannya kosong. Dan sisa-sisa air mata membekas di pipinya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan yang tampak berantakan itu sejenak. Ingin rasanya ia menangis melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini, tapi Kyungsoo harus kuat. Harus kuat untuk Jongin.

Dengan langkah yakin, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat pada Jongin. Menghampiri Jongin yang duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Yang Kyungsoo inginkan saat ini adalah membawa Jongin kedalam dekapannya dan membuatnya nyaman. Menenangkannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan tangannya terulur, menarik tubuh Jongin untuk bisa ia dekap. Tidak peduli jika dalam kenyataan tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada tubuh Jongin, namun ia yakin jika ia bisa memberikan hal yang Jongin butuhkan saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut. Memberitaukan kalau Kyungsoo selalu ada untuk Jongin.

Saat itu juga hati Kyungsoo bagaikan tercabik. Sakit saat merasakan tubuh Jongin bergetar dan terisak pelan.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin bertanya apapun lebih jauh. Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia yang harus membuat Jongin tenang.

Bau alkohol yang tercium membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir pada pria yang sedang ia dekap. Bagaimana mungkin, seseorang yang memiliki penyakit jantung meminum minuman keras lebih dari tujuh botol dengan tiga bungkus rokok yang sudah sepenuhnya habis. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh detakan jantungnya.

Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin sedang ada masalah. Dan itu mungkin yang dimaksudkan oleh Hwang _Seosaengnim_ tempo hari.

"_Hyungie_…" Jongin berucap dengan lirih dan bergetar. Mencengkram baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan dengan erat. Menangis keras sehingga membuat baju Kyungsoo basah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Menangislah sepuasmu. Jangan takut." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lagi punggung Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin menangis dan menangis.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jonginie?_

.

Tangan Kyungsoo aktif bergerak lembut mengelus kepala Jongin. Menyapa setiap helaian rambut halus milik pria yang paling dicintainya. Tubuh Jongin yang sudah berbalutkan selimut tebal nan hangat dengan posisi yang tidur dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo, membuat suasana yang 'seharusnya' romantis tercipta. Namun… tidak seperti kelihatannya.

"Kenapa kau merokok, hm? Lalu, botol mimuman keras itu siapa yang meminumnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbisik.

Ia tidak ingin berbicara keras, karena itu akan percuma. Jongin harus diperlakukan lembut jika sedang seperti ini.

Jongin tetap diam, dan Kyungsoo setia menunggunya bicara.

"_Umma_…" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin terdengar lirih. Dan Kyungsoo mempersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin harus mengulang apa yang di ceritakannya. "…sudah menikah lagi di Prancis." Dan kalimat selanjutnya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Menatap Jongin yang pasti sedih dengan semua ini.

"Lalu?"

"Pria yang menikahi _umma_, memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Seumuran denganku." Lanjutnya. Mata Jongin terpejam, berusaha menahan _liquid_ bening yang dia yakin akan turun begitu saja jika matanya terbuka.

"Jongin…"

"Selama ini, _umma_ tidak pernah pulang ke Korea bahkan hanya untuk menjengukku. Setiap bulan hanya mengirim ini dan itu untuk keperluanku. Tapi… seminggu yang lalu dia menghubungiku hanya untuk memberitau kalau dia sudah menikah dengan seorang pria Prancis."

Sekarang, haruskah Kyungsoo ikut bersedih dan menangis?

Tapi… Kyungsoo sudah berjanji ingin menjadi kaktus untuk Jongin. Menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu kuat dalam segalanya tentang Jongin. Menahan semua tangisan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan berarti _umma_ akan melupakanmu, Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Jika jantung ini berhenti berdetak… _umma_ tetap tidak akan pulang."

"Jangan bicara begitu."

"Aku benci _umma_."

Satu kalimat telak yang tidak bisa di sanggah oleh Kyungsoo. Ia mengerti perasaan Jongin. Sejak perceraian Ayah dan Ibu Jongin, sosoknya menjadi lebih dingin. Ibunya yang memilih pekerjaan di Prancis dan meninggalkan Jongin di Korea, juga Ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Jongin membuat pria itu menjadi sosok pendiam.

Baru setelah kedatangan Kyungsoo dalam hidup Jongin, pria itu menjadi lebih kuat dan mampu berdiri. Kembali pada klub _dance_ dan bercanda bersama Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol atau bahkan Baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah berhenti mengoceh tentang _Eyeliner_ baru –yang mahal- miliknya.

Kyungsoo mengerti jika Jongin merasa benci saat mendengar kabar dari Ibunya yang sudah menikah.

Tidak bisakah Ibunya meminta pendapat dan ijin dari Jongin tentang calon suaminya?

Setidaknya, itu yang harus dilakukan Ibu Jongin sebelum menikah lagi.

.

.

_Air mata yang menetes di atas kepalaku  
Sampai hatimu sedih bahkan saat dimana wajahmu tersenyum cerah  
Diam-diam, aku akan menyimpan air mataku_

.

.

Dua hari sudah Jongin berbaring di sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 365 di _Seoul International Hospital_. Kejadian saat dimana Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin yang berantakan benar-benar membuat keadaannya semakin _drop_.

Jantungnya melemah. Bukan hanya karena dari minuman keras yang diminumnya dan juga rokok yang dihisapnya, tapi ini lebih di dominasi karena pikiran yang sedang mengganggunya belakangan.

Sudah dua hari pula Kyungsoo berada di samping Jongin. Tidak jarang, Chanyeol akan datang menjenguk bersama Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, pasangan itu akan membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan dan membuat Jongin tertawa cukup lebar. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang datang bersama Luhan, mereka akan lebih sering berdebat kecil, membuat Jongin hanya terkekeh gemas.

"Kau mau apel?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mengambil sebuah apel merah di tangan kanannya dan menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

Tangan Kyungsoo dengan lihai mengupas apel merah itu. Memotongnya menjadi dadu-dadu kecil dan mulai menyuapkannya pada Jongin.

Seandainya Jongin tidak mendapat tekanan lagi, maka bisa di pastikan keadaan Jongin akan segera membaik dan pasti di perbolehkan untuk pulang.

Jongin tertawa jika sesekali Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang lelucon garing namun tetap saja menarik minat seorang Kim Jongin untuk tertawa lepas.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel milik Jongin bergetar diatas meja kecil. Jongin meraihnya dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi muram.

Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin pun bertanya, "Siapa?"

"_Umma_." Jawab Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Angkatlah, dan bicara dengannya." Ucapnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Ingin sekali ia bertanya mengapa menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telpon itu. "_Umma_ tidak akan peduli bahkan jika aku sedang di rumah sakit saat ini."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dan Jongin tau apa artinya itu.

Ujung ibu jarinya menyentuh salah satu _icon_ di _touchscreen_ ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. "_Yoboseyo_?" Sapanya.

"…"

Pluk.

Ponsel yang dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja saat seseorang di seberang telponnya masih berbicara. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kosong. Dan… cairan bening itu kembali turun.

Kyungsoo menjadi panik. "_Waeyo_?" Ia mencoba bertanya, namun Jongin tidak menjawab. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo meraih ponsel Jongin dan berbicara dengan Ibu Jongin.

"_Dan umma akan pulang ke Korea besok, Jongin. Umma akan mengurus kepindahan sekolah Kevin."_

Kyungsoo terlonjak. Dia menarik nafasnya dan kemudian berbicara.

"_Umma_, aku mohon untuk kali ini, jangan berbicara apapun karena keadaan Jongin sedang _drop_." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Kyungie?"_

"_Nde_, ini aku. Jangan membuat kondisi Jongin semakin memburuk. Untuk beberapa waktu, biarkan Jongin tenang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Plip.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak, Kyungsoo kembali menyimpan ponsel Jongin di mejanya. Ia memandang Jongin penuh kekhawatiran. Dan dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh Jongin semakin bergetar dengan isakan yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasakan sakit di dadanya. Tangannya mengelus lengan Jongin lembut.

"Dia bahkan hanya peduli pada orang lain. Pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kevin! Bukan padaku!" Jerit Jongin.

Tangannya memegangi dadanya. Sesuatu… semakin terasa sakit yang begitu menusuk. Semakin erat Jongin menggenggam dadanya, mengigit bibirnya, menahan sesuatu yang menerkam pernafasannya.

"S-sakiittt… _hyu-hyungiee_…"

.

"_Saya katakan sekali lagi agar Jongin menjaga kesehatannya. Bukan hanya makanan yang harus dijaganya, tetapi juga menjaga waktu dan pikiranya. Jika Jongin terus mendapat tekanan yang membuatnya berpikir keras dan menguras tenaganya, besar kemungkinan untuk jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak."_

Perkataan dokter pribadi Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin resah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Kyungsoo sudah berupaya mengatur jadwal kuliah untuk Jongin. Ia juga mengurangi jam latihan basket untuk pria _Tan_ itu. Dan tentu saja saat ini yang menjadi pikirannya adalah tentang Ibunya. Karena yang membuat keadaan Jongin _drop_ adalah hal yang menyangkut sang Ibu.

Jemari tangan Jongin bergerak ketika Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa renyah, namun terdengar masih lemah.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya membutuhkan kaktus yang akan selalu tumbuh disisiku." Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Aku membutuhkan kaktus yang dingin dan suram dengan duri tajam di tubuhnya. Kaktus yang kuat meskipun tumbuh di padang pasir yang kering dan tandus. Membutuhkan kaktus yang bertahan meskipun lupa untuk disirami air. Kaktus yang sederhana karena sebentar lagi Bunga yang cantik akan tumbuh." Ungkap Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih tertegun.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang kuat dan mampu menahan air matanya seperti kaktus." Jongin melanjutkan, berusaha duduk dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk dapat ia peluk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat.

Kini… ia sudah menjadi kaktus untuk Jongin. Seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huehehehee…**

**Apaan itu? Beneran deh… Aku gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, kenapa bisa begini dan bisa begitu u,u ditambah dengan ending tiba-tiba T-T**

**Yasudahlah… Aku masukin ini dalam kategori ANGST yang aneh dan gak jelas ^^**

**Semoga berkenan (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE :**

.

_Air mata yang mengalir di atas kepalaku  
Meskipun hatimu sedih sampai saat dimana wajahmu tersenyum cerah  
Diam-diam aku akan menahan air mataku  
Dan berdiri di musim semi  
Dan berdiri di musim semi  
Dan berdiri di musim semi_

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak menyiram kaktus ini, Jongin?" Tegur Kyungsoo. Melihat kaktus yang kering di dalam sebuah pot.

"Eum–dua minggu? Mungkin…" Jawab Jongin tampak tidak yakin.

Kyungsoo merengut kemudian menjitak kepala Jongin penuh 'sayang'. Membuat Jongin sedikit mengerang dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau ini… Bagaimana kalau dia mati, huh? Menyebalkan!" Gerutunya. Mengambil air ke dalam sebuah wadah dan menyiramkannya pada kaktus itu.

Jongin tertawa. "Bahkan kau yang bilang, kaktus itu selalu bertahan walaupun tumbuh di padang pasir yang panas ataupun jika lupa disiram. Kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan masih tetap menyiram kaktusnya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menyimpan dagunya diatas bahu kecil milik Kyungsoo. Menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih telah menjadi sepohon kaktus yang sederhana untukku." Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo berhenti menyiram dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengangguk.

Kini, mereka adalah sepasang pohon kaktus yang tumbuh di ladang luas dengan air yang mereka simpan. Bersama tumbuh menjadi kuat dan bertahan satu sama lain. Meskipun dengan tubuh berduri, yang terkesan dingin dan jelek, namun kaktus tetap _special_. Selain karena sebentar lagi akan tumbuh bunga indah, kaktus juga adalah tumbuhan paling kuat dari semua taaman yang di tanam di padang pasir.

Sama seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

Untuk sejenak, jangan bertanya tentang hubungan Jongin dengan Ibunya, karena itu akan membuat Jongin kembali _drop_ dan masuk ke rumah sakit.

Sekarang, biarkan Jongin menikmati liburannya di musim semi, bersama Kyungsoo, kaktus yang sederhana dan berharga untuknya. Di sebuah rumah dan menunggu kaktus itu untuk berbunga.

_Haengbokhae~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Backsong : Infinite's Woohyun ft. Lucia - Cactus**


End file.
